There's nothing like
by Lois of Goldenlake
Summary: I'm sexually frustrated, and I let it out on Edward and Bella. What will hopefully become a series of lemony one-shots starring our favorite Twilight characters. Rated M for a reason, peeps. It's smut. Period.


**Title: **There's nothing like...

AN: So, I got this idea yesterday when I was doing my job as a bartender. I was listening to christmas songs on the radio, and 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' started playing. I went crazy and ran around the bar, having a blast when suddenly, in steps my old fling. We're best friends now, but it's hard on me, because I feel about him kind of like Bella and Edward feel about one another. There's this undeniable attraction-thing going on between him and I, but he has a chick, and I don't think he's ready for me to confess how I feel, so I'm a good friend and shut the hell up. Anywho, I thought of Bella and Edward and I started thinking: "Hell, it must be pure torture to the poor guy having to watch the love of his life sleep.. And what if she started doing naughty things in her sleep too??" So I wrote this. I'm kind of contemplating whether or not to turn it into a series of lemons for when I get sexually frustrated with my best friend, but we'll see.

EPOV

There's nothing like watching your girlfriend sleep soundly every single night. I, personally, love watching my Bella sleep. But the best part is not the sight of her, though that's certainly nothing to complain about. No, it's the sounds she makes when she's dreaming that intrigues me the most.

Tonight was no exception in the sound department. Or so i thought. Apparantly Sleeping Bella (or her unconcious, what do I know) did not agree with me.

I sat in her rocking chair, gazing intently at her sleeping form. She was clad in practically nothing, which was rather unusual as she always wore at least a t-shirt of mine and often more than not also a pair of my satin boxers. I don't know why she felt the need to hide like she did. She was – and is to this day – the most beautiful creature i have ever laid my eyes upon. [AN: Rose does not count, folks, because his love for Bella helps make her even more beautiful. Also, her flaws and imperfections is what makes her the most beautiful in Edward's eyes.] Tonight, though, she wore nothing but the marine boy shorts that she knew I loved on her, and a very tight, very, _very_ see through top.

And her dreams. Fuck me, her dreams! She lay there practically fondling herself in her sleep, moaning, growling, whimpering and panting. I had a very hard time not rising to attention at her first couple of moans, but as the night slowly progressed and her soundmaking never subsided for as much as a minute, I gave in to my desire and let my manhood out of the confines of my pants and my boxer briefs. When her hand wandered to her breast I gasped and enveloped my dick in my cold hand. I hissed slightly from the unsatisfying contact and gazed at her hand sqeezing her breast softly. Her nipples hardened into little, dark pink buds and I felt venom pool in my mouth. How I longed to nip at them. I knew I couldn't until her "renovations" were finished, but how I wanted to envelop one hard, little bundle of nerves in my wet mouth and suck on it till she was begging for me to make her cum. My cock twitched at my thoughts and I moaned softly, lightly stroking my aching member.

Her other hand wandered down to her miniscule shorts and traveled down under the fabric. I could see the movement of her hand and fingers as she caressed her clit and I wished for my mouth to be able to go there as well as to her nipple. How I wanted to lick her all over, taste her soft skin, lick off the beads of sweat that would form after a hard, rough, thorough _fucking_. But I knew that when we would finally be able to fuck thoroughly, she would not be able to sweat. I groaned at the thought of not being able to taste her. All of her. I suddenly caught a wif of her arousal and groaned loudly, focusing on her hand in her panties once again. I groaned when I saw that she had spread her legs wide and pulled her panties slightly down so I could see the strip of hair above her slit. I groaned again when she moaned louder and panted harder.

She mumbled something about "Harder, faster ... Oh, Edward!"

I growled in response and stroke myself quicker, at almost vampire speed. When she yelled out her orgasm a few minutes later, I sat in the rocking chair, venom in my hand and thoughts of control becoming a chant in my head. The lust for her was coursing through my system and I had to stop breathing to not jump her then and there.

Suddnely i felt a small hand opening my clenched stone fist and a soft, warm and wet tongue lapping up my venom. I moaned when i looked down to my hand and saw Bella, _my Bella_, licking my cum off of my hand. She grinned up at me when she was finished and then gazed down to my limp, if not soft, cock, lying exposed as I had not been in any condition to zip up my pants when I had cum. I studied her face intently, trying to figure out what she thought of my size. She said nothing, just wet her lips and gazed up in my eyes, smirking softly.

"I want to taste you, sometime."

I gasped from the boldness of her statement and groaned softly when she put my cock back in place. Not where it belonged, per say, but where it had to be. It/I belonged inside of Bella, of that I was sure. Then, suddenly, realization hit me.

"You were awake the entire time?" I gaped at her, trying to comprehend what I now knew were the truth.

"Yes, silly." She smiled and sat in my lap, softly kissing my neck.

"But why?" I breathed more than asked when her tongue shot out and lapped at what would have been my pulse point, had I had a heart.

"I wanted to see you get yourself off. It's an immense turn on for me, you know." She blushed slightly, but her jaw was set and her eyes had a strong sense of determination to them. I knew she spoke the truth and that she wanted me to know what she thought.

"Same here, love, same here." I kissed her forehead softly and lifted her up bridal style and softly lay her in the bed, tucking a blanket around her and lying down beside her, enveloping her in my strong arms.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you."

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you too."

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, her head tucked securely under my chin.

AN 2: Ok, so this was only 2 pages short in Word, so it's not at all something to be too satisfied about. Also, it's not as satisfying to put it down on paper and finishing it as it is to have it in my head and keep putting more and more on it :D But this is what you get, and please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. My own laptop broke, so I have to use my daddy's old stationary, and it doesn't spek English :/

Please review!


End file.
